Triple Life
by Monsterchild
Summary: When a racing accident injures both Dean and Andy, it's up to Andrea to help out Carson Racing. But what will happen when she has to be Andrea, Andrew, and Dean? It sounds like trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Triple Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Motocrossed.

Chapter 1: Race for the finish

"Bet you two can't beat me at a race," Andrea challenged her twin and her boyfriend as they sat watching T.V.

Dean and Andy looked at each other before looking back at her. "You wish," Andy said.

"I created you, I can destroy you," Dean replied.

Andrea smirked and jumped up from the couch and ran out to the garage with the two others on her heels. The three of them pulled on their racing clothes and helmets before climbing onto their bikes.

"Alright," Andrea started, "ten laps. Losers have to do the dishes tonight after dinner."

"Deal," the boys agreed.

Jason came into the garage. "Yes!" He shouted. "Another race! Carson vs. Carson vs. Talon! It will be neck and neck and neck!"

"Jason!" The three teenagers snapped.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, don't tell Mom and Dad."

"You got that right," Andy replied.

Jason went back into the house as if he hadn't seen anything.

Andrea hit the gas on her bike and drove to the starting line. She waited for the other two to get into their positions. "On our marks, get set, go!" The three of them hit the gas and started around the circular track.

Andrea looked over her shoulder at Dean who was coming up fast. Andy was already ahead of her. She wasn't going to be stuck with dish duty while one of the boys got to relax. She was going to win.

Going around a curve, she pulled in front of Andrew, taking the lead. "Oh yeah! What now?" She yelled in triumph.

As she finished her turn, she heard a huge crash from behind her. Skidding to a stop, she turned off her bike and looked back to see Dean and Andrew entangled in a pile with their bikes. "Dean! Andrew!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. She ran over to them and yelled towards the house, "Jason! Get Mom and Dad!"

AN: So really short chapter but they will get longer. I just needed to get the suspense started. Anyways, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Motocrossed.

Chapter 2: This is bad.

Andi paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room while Jason sat watching her.

"So how mad do you think Dad will be this time?" Jason asked.

She stopped pacing and stared at her little brother. "Do you remember how mad he was last time?"

"Of course…"

"Multiply that by a million."

"No doubt."

She sat down next to him. "I never learn do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I raced with Andrew without Mom and Dad knowing, he broke his leg. And now, I have done it again. I never learn."

"Andi, look what happened last time."

"The fact that I impersonated my twin brother and raced. What about it?"

"But look what good came of it."

"Like what?"

"You won the competition and that gave us a sponsorship. Not to mention you opened the door to let girls race."

"I guess it turned out okay."

"You guess? Get real, Andi."

"Okay, okay… I changed race history, didn't I?"

"You got that right, Sis."

"You are one awesome little brother, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

At that moment, their father came out.

Andi stood quickly. "Are they okay?"

"Andrea! How many times do I have to tell you no racing without proper supervision?" He screamed at her, ruining all the confidence Jason had just built up.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to happen like this."

"Don't you ever learn a lesson?"

"Just tell me what is wrong!"

"Andrew is in a coma, not to mention his old injury flared up. Dean on the other hand has a broken leg and a concussion."

"Oh my god. Is Andrew going to come out of the coma?"

"The doctors say that he should come out of it in a few weeks."

"And Dean?"

"He won't be able to race for at least six weeks."

"No! We have a competition starting next week! How can we compete with two of our racers unable to race?"

"Well, Andi you should've thought about that before!"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? It just got out of control!"

"Well, sorry doesn't help get Dean and your brother ready and able to race, now doesn't?"

"Dad, I screwed up! Everyone screws up!"

"Yes, Andrea, everyone screws up. But you're abusing the privilege." He turned around and headed back towards the rooms.

AN: Wow, harsh. Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Chapter 3: You have to have a plan

Andrea slouched angrily on the couch with her arms crossed her chest. Dean sat in a chair across the room. Jason sat next to Andrea, watching as their father got everything he needed.

"Alright, so I'll be back in about two weeks," he said. He looked to his daughter. "And Andrea… No racing."

"Yes, Sir," she muttered.

He kissed his wife goodbye and left.

Their mother turned to them. "Okay, Andrea, what's the plan?" She asked.

"What plan?" Andrea replied, still slouching.

Her mother furrowed her brow at her. "You don't have a plan? You're telling me that you, the one who always is prepared, doesn't have a plan? I thought you would've had a plan the second that you knew they were unable to race."

"Nope, actually I don't have a plan what-so-ever."

"Don't you want to race?"

"Of course I do."

"Don't you want Carson Racing to win another competition?"

"Of course."

"Then you have to have a plan."

"But you heard what Dad said."

"Who cares about what your father said? It's not like you've ever listened him before, why start now?"

"I don't know…"

Jason decided it was time that he spoke up. "Think about it, Andi."

"What's there to think about?" She replied.

"You could pretend to be Andrew again. And Dean!"

"But I have to be Andrea too."

"So you can be all three."

"I can't be three places at once."

"Just make sure that you never have to race as Andrew and Andrea at the same time."

"Mom, Jason, this is just insane!"

"They're right, Andi," Dean spoke up.

"Not you too."

"I'm serious, if anyone can do this it would be you."

"You guys have lost your minds!"

"Andrea," Dean said. "You can do this."

"I really don't know…"

"Sweetie, you can do this. I know you can," her mom added.

"C'mon, Sis, don't let down your brother and team."

She sat there, staring at her family and boyfriend. "I really don't know how I'm going to pull this off."

"You can use my racing uniform when you're pretending to be me," Dean offered.

"And I'm sure that Andrew wouldn't mind you using his for when you're him," Jason added.

"And of course, I'll come with you to the track," their mom said.

Andrea sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

AN: Yay! Anyways, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Motocrossed.

Chapter 4: First race, what place?

Andi sauntered up to the registration desk. Her recently cut hair was spiked and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She was wearing one of Andrew's hoodies and a pair of baggy jeans. She handed the clipboard to the guy at the front desk. "Andy Carson, 125, pro," she said in a husky voice.

"Okay, good luck," he said.

Andrea went over to her mother who helped her into the back of the truck. "So who am I going to be next?" She asked pulling off the hoodie.

"Let's stick to the boys," her mother replied. "Be Dean."

She kicked off her jeans and took another pair offered by her mother. She pulled those on and pulled on one of Dean's hoddies. Her mother handed her a spiked, brunette wig and she pulled it over her short blonde hair. She put on another pair of sunglasses and headed out of the truck.

She once again walked up to the guy at the registration desk and handed him another clipboard. "Dean Talon, 250, pro," she said in another deep voice.

"Good luck," he replied.

She walked back to the truck and climbed into the back. "Okay, the only one left is Andrea," she said to her mom.

"Hun, you are Andrea," she replied.

She thought for a moment. "Really? Cause sometimes I don't feel like it."

Her mom handed her a skirt and said, "But you are. Get used to it."

Andi took the skirt from her mom. "It's hard to do that when I'm being two other people." She pulled off the hoodie, kicked off her jeans, and stepped into her short denim skirt. She pulled a tanktop over her head and slipped into a pair of knee-high boots. She pulled off the sunglasses and tossed them to her mom. She put a long, blonde wig on and left the truck.

She sashayed up to the guy at the registration desk and handed him a third clipboard. "Andrea Carson, 125, pro," she said to him in her normal voice.

"Oh wow," he said, shocked. "You're that girl. The one that impersonated her brother to race. You're a legend."

"Thanks, I think."

"No, you rock."

"Thanks."

"Well, good luck. These guys are monsters. They'll eat you alive."

"I think I can handle myself." She turned back around went back to the truck. "The first heat is in 10 minutes," she told her mother.

"One twenty-five or two fifty?" Her mom replied.

"Two fifty. Go figure."

Her mom handed her Dean's racing clothes. She changed into the clothes and grabbed his helmet, shoving it over her head. With her mom's help, she pushed his bike off the truck and down to the starting line.

She stradled the bike and turned it on, revving the engine. She waited impaitently for the signal. But it soon occurred to her, she wasn't used to Dean's bike. She had been on Andrew's but never Dean's. Not to mention he was in a totally different class.

The signal fired and the racers were off. Andi got a late start, starting last. She tried to maneuver Dean's bike but she was having no luck. She spun out on the first turn, securing Dean's last place.

She pushed her bike back to the truck and she slumped down onto the back.

"You tried your best, honey," her mom assured her, sitting down.

"But my best wasn't good enough," she whined. "Dean taught me all he knew and I thank him by sending him to last place? That's great."

"You just need to get used to his bike, and once you do, you will get him moved back into his high spot in the standings."

"This sucks."

"We'll go back home this weekend and Dean can help you on his bike."

"He has a broken leg."

"So he'll yell at you from the side lines." She smiled at her daughter.

"Fine, we'll do it," Andi agreed.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I became obsessed with a few of my other fics and I just had to work on them. Not to mention I had writer's block on this story and my laptop was screwed up beyond belief. Anyways, enough ranting, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Motocrossed.

Chapter 5: Training Session

"You have to give it more gas around the turn!" Dean called over the roar of the bike.

Andrea pulled the bike up in front of him, turned off the engine and pulled off her helmet. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"You have to give it more gas around the turns," he instructed.

She let out a groan as she dismounted the bike. "I just can't do this…" She rolled the bike back toward the garage.

Dean followed her as fast as he could on his crutches. "You just need to practice some more."

She parked the bike and tossed her helmet aside. "It's just so frustrating. It's hard enough leading one life, but three?"

He sighed. "Okay, come here."

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be okay," he said. "You just need more practice."

"But the next 250 race is tomorrow!" she whined.

He ran a hand through her hair. "How about we take a break, watch a movie, then get back to practicing?" he suggested.

She smiled up at him. "That sounds good."

AN: Okay, short chapter, I know. But at least I updated. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'm just busy and trying to get as many new chapters of all my fanfics up as fast as possible. Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Author's Note

AN: I have to say that this started out seeming like a good plot. And maybe it is, I'm not so sure anymore. But I am having difficulty writing this story. It just isn't forming the way I want it to. So, I'm discontinuing this piece. I'm sorry to those who truly enjoyed it, but I just can't continue it.


End file.
